Annabeth's Lullaby
by miss.ashleekaycee
Summary: Oneshot! A cross between Twilight and PJATO. Percabeth!


It was winter break in New York City. I was on my way to the movies. After moving back to camp from California, two weeks ago, I decided to call up Thalia and see if she wanted to see a movie with her over the break. Thalia agreed to go against the will of Artemis. Thalia had always been strong willed so if Thalia wanted to do something it almost always happened. When I talked to her on the phone she said things were pretty good. She said that Artemis was glad of the choice that she made to join the Hunt so long ago. At least, it felt like a long time since then to me. I had been through the labyrinth since then and back out, then back in again. It isn't exactly a small task for a girl who's only fifteen. So I trudged around in the soft white snow. My long blond hair was up in a tight bun to keep it out of my face. The wind was whipping to the point where I thought I might get frostbite. I waved at Apollo to bring the sun closer to the ground. It didn't work. I was wearing some tight jeans, a furry brown coat and the uggs I got for Christmas the other day. I was freezing cold but the theater was only two blocks away after I turned the corner. So as I made my way through the winter wonderland I liked to call New York City, I thought about when I was young. When I didn't know what I was. When I didn't know about gods and monsters and people with goat feet. It just wasn't in my brain and sometimes I wished it wasn't in my head as much as it was. Then there was Luke. I knew I desperately wanted to prove he could be turned good. I just couldn't let people see that inside of me. They'd think I was going over to the titan side. The movie theater was just up the street. I stepped on the tile floor just outside the theater and shook the snow off my boots. I went up and payed for my ticket. I was going to go see a very crowded showing of Twilight. It was Thalia's idea. I searched around for Thalia but couldn't find her. So, in the mean time, I decided to go buy some pop corn for us to eat when she got there. The line was immensely long. I sighed and stood there waiting to get to the front of the line. Ten minutes later, I was at the front. I ordered some popcorn and two packs of Skittles. The guy at the counter was pretty hot. Not like I think about those things,but...well, here lately it seems I'm more attracted to guys than I was. I guess it's just a part of me growing up. Finally I saw Thalia make her way through the front door. She looked the same as always. She was wearing a big black puffy coat and some black skinny jeans. She had big black boots on and a red and white scarf. She pulled the scarf off and through it in her over sized purse. I waved at her just so she would know I was here and knew she was here. Her eyes caught mine and she started walking my way.

* * *

I hid behind a large movie poster. It said Albert's Big Break on it. I poked my head out to get a glimpse of her. Thalia had just walked in the door and I could see they were happily chating away. All I could hear was " I'm so glad you're not dead!" Thalia pulled off her jacket to reveal a red short sleeve shirt that said...something. I couldn't read it from here, due to being dyslexic, but I knew it said something. I only hoped she wouldn't see me. I calmed my breath so it wouldn't be so loud. I was almost in a trance watching her but then I heard "Mommy, there's a kid behind the poster!" said a little boy as he walked by. I quickly poked my head back behind the poster and crept into theater twelve. That was the theater Twilight was in. I pulled my coat hood up over my head and wrapped my scarf around me. I took a seat in the very back row in a corner. I didn't want to be noticed. I have a lot of experience sneaking around, so I thought this wouldn't be a bid deal. All I wanted was to see what she was like when I wasn't around. I wanted to know what she said, and what she said about me. I saw them round the corner into the theater. I slid down slowly to almost a laying position in the theater seat. Luckily, they didn't even notice me. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sat back in a normal position. I slid down two rows so I was just close enough to hear them and just far enough for them not to notice me. They were talking about the Hunt and camp happenings and that kinda stuff. Annabeth went on and on talking about architecture. Thalia had this unamused look on her face. After awhile Annabeth stopped and said "Hold on, I have to spit out my gum,"

"I hear ya!" Thalia replied.

I scrambled up to the top row again just before Annabeth came walking back. Somehow I realized this wasn't going to be as easy as I suspected.

* * *

I walked back to my seat from the trash can. I couldn't help but notice some hobo looking guy all curled up in the back row. He looked frightened and a mess. I raised my eyebrows and sat back down.

"So, have you seen the movie before?" I asked Thalia.

"Oh yea, at least ten times already," she answered. "It's one of the best movies I've ever seen. I love vampires. They're so dark but not like all Hades dark,"

"They suck blood. What's so un-Hades-like about that?,"

"Not some of the ones in the movie, they're vegetarians," she said annoyed.

I laughed. "Who ever heard of vegetarian vampires?"

"The whole world now! Well you'll see when the movie comes on. It's the best story ever. It's romantic. It's violent. It's my type of movie,"

"I'm sure,"

"Hey,how's Percy?"

"He's good. He's not got into any trouble at least," I answered.

"So, he still talks to you and everything?"

"Of course he does. I talked to him this morning at breakfast,"

"Cool,"

Then the movies started and the credits rolled. I could see why Thalia loved the movie so much. It was exciting and romantic and it reminded me of the life of a half-blood. Always in danger, having to suffer,it was my life story. I had remembered what I had thought before I had got to the theater. About how I wished it would just all go away and I wouldn't have to live this way in fear. At that very moment during the movie I felt very much like Edward did. Wishing I could just be normal not this crazy thing I was. It was just unfortunate I didn't have a person to share it with, like Edward. I mean of course there were plenty of other half-bloods but I knew no one would love me like Edward loved Bella. I knew no one could understand me the way Bella understood Edward. It crossed my mind it was a good thing not to live forever like this. I don't know why but I wanted Jacob to not be the way he was. I wanted him to like Edward and I didn't want any tension between them. But, then I soon realized that I was comparing him to Luke. So I thought on, let's say Bella was a vampire. Then I would be Bella. And Luke would be my Jacob. So all I needed was my Edward to complete it. As the end credits rolled Thalia asked me how I liked it. I told her I was one of the best movies I had ever seen.

Then I said "I wish I had an Edward,"

"I know, isn't he just perfect,"

"No, I mean someone to be my Edward. Look, I got to go. I had a great time, Thalia,"

I couldn't help it the movie made me sad about my own life and that wasn't working out to well for me.

* * *

I saw Annabeth walk out of the theater. I rushed out the emergency exit. That set off the alarm. Good job,Percy. I called a cab and gave the man twenty dollars for the ride to camp. Well it was close to camp. I watched the scenery out the window of the car. I was reminded of the taxi drive with the Gray Sisters in that crazy taxi. That was one thing in life that scared the crap outta me. When we finally arrived at camp. I got out of the taxi and thanked the driver. I ran through the field and past Thalia's Tree. I reached the cabins and casually walked into mine. I sat on the bed thinking over what Annabeth had said. She had said she wanted her Edward. I could be that Edward if I tried. I truly did understand her like Edward understood Bella. After all I had known her for four years now. I may have been rapped up in all those clothes but I had watched the movie. I quickly got to work. I ran over to the Apollo cabin. There was no one inside since none of the Apollo kids came back for Christmas break. I sat down at the bench by the piano and began to play. I played and played and played until my fingers were sore. But I had a song written now. I played it time and time again to make sure it was as beautiful as I first thought. It was. My notes were written on three sheets of notepaper from my binder. Not exactly professional, but it would do. I took my pen and wrote on the top Annabeth Lullaby. I poked my head out of the Apollo cabin and walked away.

* * *

I walked through camp somewhat still sad from the movie. I knew it was a wish that couldn't come true so I tried to set it aside. I walked into my cabin and threw myself onto the bed. I immediately jumped. I felt something scratchy under me. I got up and found a piece of paper that was titled Annabeth Lullaby. It was a sheet of notes that was a song for a piano, just like Edward had written for Bella. I flipped through it in disbelief. On the back page on the bottom it read:Percy Jackson. I wasn't sure but almost positive of the truth. I had found my Edward and I wasn't going to do anything to change it.


End file.
